


Vacillate

by EchoEquinox



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoEquinox/pseuds/EchoEquinox
Summary: If he’d had a heart, he would’ve felt it break.
Relationships: Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Aqua/Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Vacillate

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk some au where terra saves aqua from the realm of darkness sometime during early 358/2 days  
> terra is sharing a body with xemnas who's like... some mix of terra splinters and xehanort?  
> also inspired by a post by terraspornstash on twitter  
> also i didnt edit this at all anyway yeah have fun

Regular clothes didn’t suit him anymore. Even when he was a boy, the master would have to have his clothes tailored specially, as he was too broad for much normal clothing. Or, of course, she would sew them for him. He grimaced at the passing thought and tugged on something similar to what he’d used to wear - simple t-shirt, a pair of loose-fitting pants. He looked down at the other pieces of his outfit: the assorted pieces of keyblade armor and his sash, the mark of his master buckled in the front in gold. A part of him was urging him to put them on, to complete the ensemble, but he had enough fight in him to resist. It wasn’t…  _ right _ . 

_ Who CARES what’s right and wrong? _ the darkness in him roiled.  _ We’re PAST that, BEYOND concepts like “good” and “bad” _ . He shoved it down, sliding the rest of his armor pieces into a box and setting it carefully into the closet before leaving his room. 

The Castle that Never Was wasn’t too terribly different from his home at the Land of Departure, he’d realized with dismay. Had it sprung up from his own memories of childhood? Had it always been here, waiting for him, a fate that the clock ticked ever toward, inescapable as the tide? A look from Xigbar forced him to shudder imperceptibly and straighten, eyes fixed ahead, ignoring him. Let him stare. He wasn’t the one in charge. He hadn’t done the hard things. 

Technically, neither had Terra. 

He still had lapses, his control over the vessel waxing and waning without reason, but for the most part he’d taken hold of it. As far as he could tell. Sometimes he wasn’t sure - was he Terra at all, still? Was he an echo of himself, trapped inside a vessel for just the barest shred of independence? Were even these breaks through the darkness calculated by Xehanort? 

He took a moment to lean against a wall, taking in sharp, shallow breaths. The others couldn’t know he got like this. It would jeopardize his leadership, they’d stop following him, or try to attack him, or worse - stop trying to help him complete Kingdom Hearts. 

The scraps of Xehanort still inside of him wanted it to infect the others with his own heart, creating thirteen perfect vessels. He knew that much, at least. Terra, however, had other plans. With the power of Kingdom Hearts at his disposal, he could, without a doubt, return the hearts of Organization XIII. His own included. The only ones he wasn’t sure about were-

The trio of laughter snapped him from his bout of weakness, standing stock still, hands at his side as the three rounded a corner, freezing with wide eyes as they saw him. 

“X-Xemnas,” Axel mumbled, giving a soft nod and ducking his head as the three passed. The other two stared for longer, and he could swear the puppet whispered a “What is he  _ wearing? _ ” as Ventus laughe

No. No, not Ventus. Not Ventus. 

He was shaking again as he turned sharply and strode down the hall, rounding corners and eventually finding himself at his private sanctum. He raised a hand, the door responding to his arrival by separating and allowing him to pass through. Inside… was her. Or what he had left of her. The discarded pieces of blue armor that she’d given him to protect him as he left the realm of darkness. Her keyblade, lying reverently across a dias in front of it. An altar. 

He took a few hesitant steps closer, resting his fingers on the blade, the cold steel sending a shiver up his spine. Both halves of him were hesitant about this. It was a liability, and Xehanort’s plan could be jeopardized, but surely he had ringers. Spares in the wings, contingencies. That was what he was best at. Terra could  _ have _ this. He  _ deserved _ this. 

He set her helmet down with her keyblade before facing away, raising a hand and closing his eyes. He wasn’t sure exactly where he was headed, but he had a vague idea, and her armor and blade as a conduit, so-

The corridor of darkness opened. He could feel the tendrils of darkness tugging at his own heart, especially having discarded his cloak, but he knew he was too far gone for it to make a difference. What heart did he have to corrupt? 

He took a breath, stepping through the passage, feeling the chill of darkness wash over him, tasting like iron and rot, until he finally stepped out into a place that wasn’t much more pleasant. 

He’d been here a few times, and every time it reminded him of the island he’d visited so many years ago, instructing one boy to keep the other safe. Bequeathing his keyblade to the poor child. Dragging him into all of this chaos and war and death. Riku, was his name, Terra remembered. He could still feel the boy’s heart on occasion, connected to his other, Heartless half as he was. His keyblade didn’t belong to Riku anymore, either. Now it belonged to Sora, which Terra knew MORE than enough about, having thwarted Xehanort’s plans time and time again so far. Good for him. 

His feet crunched on jet black sand as he started across the Dark Margin. He felt cold without his cloak, physically and metaphysically, the dark coils worming their way into his soul and prodding at the space his heart used to be. Half of him wondered if that was what he was really looking for here. 

He walked for what seemed like hours, though he knew was stretched far greater in the confines of darkness, where time had little meaning. He eventually left the shore, starting deeper into the realm of darkness, climbing up craggy rocks and into a forest made of petrified stone columns, curving and cracking and breaking off into space without gravity, holes eaten away in the surface of reality by who knows what, remnants of worlds consumed drifting through the open space. 

After another few hours, he finally decided to rest, leaning against a partially destroyed stone wall and closing his eyes. He could hear smaller Heartless skittering across stone, the far off groans of larger, even enormous, Heartless as they lumbered through the landscape. And he heard… music. 

Soft, scratchy, familiar music. 

He started at a walk, then a jog, then finally at a ran as he heard the music get louder. It was… so familiar. Why was it so familiar? Part of him was yelling that it was a trap, it’s the darkness luring him in, it was never familiar to begin with, but that was  _ wrong _ . He  _ knew _ this song. 

He eventually stumbled to a stop in a doorway, peering inside the large, open ballroom. At one side, a phonograph slowly spun music from the disc, and on the floor were… what he could only describe as specters. Ghosts, made of wispy, black smoke, with yellow eyes. They were silent, but gave the appearance of laughing and talking and dancing with one another to the music. 

And standing out among these ghosts, start color among the black, was a woman with blue hair. 

“Oh,” he said softly, his body torn in different directions. He should run. He should stay. He should watch. He should dance. He should touch her he should Aqua it’s Aqua she’s here it’s  _ Aqua _ . 

She had discarded her harness, skirt and shoes, in just her tanktop and shorts, though a very faint dress was shimmering around her with the ethereal black. She was laughing and humming along to the song as she spun the woman she was dancing with around. She was so familiar, even despite her coloration being so dark. 

“Cinderella,” he said aloud as he approached, the girls turning to face him, his hand out. “May I steal this dance?” The ghost conceded, letting go of one of Aqua’s hands, then the other, as she studied his face, her own creased with worry and confusion. 

“You’re not like the other times I’ve seen you,” she murmured, carefully accepting his hands. “You don’t even sound like him.” 

“It’s been a long time,” he replied, cocking his head. If there was anything he thanked the darkness for, it was the confidence. He felt his soul trembling at feeling how soft her hands were in his, calloused but still gentle. So much smaller than his. Were they always this much smaller?

“Has it been?” she asked, her voice wispy. “I can’t remember anymore.”

“Don’t think of such troubling things,” he said quietly, and she relaxed, nodding as he spun her out, then back in. “I’m here now, and that’s what matters.”

“Am I going to have to kill you again?” she whispered, looking up at him with watery eyes. Watery, frightened, and yellowing around the edges. It was spotting toward the center, like acid eating away at the purity of her bright blue irises. A corruption taking hold inside of her. Oh, Aqua….

“Kill me?” he chuckled softly. “I don’t think you could.”

“I have before,” she replied, hands moving from his to his chest, resting still before splaying her fingers out as far as they’d go, trying to get as much Terra under them as she could. “I’ve done it a  _ lot _ , Terra. I’ve seen you come for me, shadows of you, things in my head that are trying to make me mess up, t-to- to fall to darkness, or-” 

“I’m not Terra,” his mouth said, and he could stop it. “I’m what’s left.”

“What’s left,” she breathed, tears rolling down her cheeks. “What’s left of my Terra. After… After Xehanort…?” 

“When he possessed Terra, he ripped his own heart out,” he explained, fingers resting at his chest, brushing against hers. “Part of him became a Heartless, the other part became me. A being without a heart.” 

“You know that isn’t possible,” she laughed through the tears, reaching up to cup his face with one hand. Her other wormed under his fingers, resting her slender ones against his chest. “No one with this face couldn’t have a heart. Terra-”

“Xemnas,” he corrected, and felt a disgusting shiver run down his spine. This wasn’t him. He wanted to fight back, but he couldn’t take control again. This was all Xemnas. 

“Xemnas,” she repeated, trying the word out. “You have his face. You have his body, you had his  _ heart _ . It’s not so easily removed.” 

“You’re sure of that?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.

“More than anything,” she nodded, pressing her forehead to his chest, nose at the hollow of his ribs as she took his shirt in her hands. “Please don’t make me kill you again,” she whispered. 

“Aqua,” he said, for the first time in what felt like years, like taking a breath after holding your breath for too long. He cupped her face and she looked up at him, eyes pleading. She needed help. Direction. Reassurance that this was the right thing. “Do you trust me?”

“Do-?” she started, before laughing out a bitter, gasping laugh and wiping her eyes. “Do I  _ trust _ you? The thing made from the pieces of Xehanort and Terra?”

“Yes.” 

She faltered at the genuine response, searching his eyes for something. “I do,” she finally replied, more confidently than he’d expected.

Just come back with me, he thought. I’ll take us home, and you can join me and we can get my heart back. “Give into the darkness,” Xemnas’s mouth said, and Terra wanted to scream. “It’s the only way I can take you through the portal with me, back to the realm of light. I gave into the darkness, too. You’ll be okay.” 

She didn’t kill him right away, which infuriated and terrified Terra. “You’ll take me out of here?” she asked carefully. “You’ll take me somewhere I’ll be safe?”

“Aqua, would I ever let you come to harm?” he asked and she laughed quietly.

“I’m not sure,  _ Xemnas _ . Terra wouldn’t, but Xehanort sure as hell would. I still… don’t know where you fall.” 

“I’m more Terra than Xehanort,” he promised, which Terra admitted was at least mostly true. “You can help me get my heart back. Terra can be whole again, with your help, Aqua. This is just… a detour.”

“A detour,” she parroted, eyes flicking over his face, his shoulders, his hands, his mouth, his eyes. “You really, honestly want Terra to have his heart back?” When Xemnas started to speak she continued, “I know Terra’s tells. I’ll know if you’re lying.” 

“I know you do,” he smiled and she relaxed against him, just a bit. “I want Terra to have his heart back. I want your help recompleting him.” 

She hesitated, studying his face, and Terra was just as interested as she was to see if Xemnas was telling the truth. After a minute, she hooked her arm around Xemnas’s neck, leaning up on her toes and looking him in the eyes. “Tell me what to do,” she whispered.

“Give in to darkness,” he said, just as quietly. “Open yourself up to the dark, let your light ebb from your heart.”

“But  _ how _ ?” she frowned. “I want that. I’m open to it, I’ll accept it and allow it, Terra, I  _ love _ \- I-I just want to be with-”

He pulled her in close, kissing her hard and she melted against him, whimpering softly. She felt so soft, just like he remembered, but he’d never gotten to kiss her before. It was… divine. Ethereal. It was  _ pure _ . She whined and started to sob as she nipped his bottom lip, pushing her mouth closer to his, her tongue darting against his. He wanted to consume her, to take her in, to become one - he loved her so  _ much _ and she was here, giving herself to him, she loved him too.

She gasped and stepped back, her fingers starting to redden, sharp at the edges, the yellow creeping up her eyes as the blue bled from her hair. 

“It’s alright,” he said softly, taking her tiny wrists in his hands, her body heaving with gasping breaths as he held her. “It’s alright. Deep breaths. You’re going to be fine.”

“The- it’s-? M-Master Eraqus said the darkness was evil,” she wheezed. “It’s going to fill me up and take me over and it’s going to make me hurt the people I love-” 

“Master Eraqus was a fool,” he spat, Aqua’s eyes going wide with surprise. Terra was surprised, too. Mostly because it was his own words, not Xemnas’s. “You’re stronger than that. The darkness will fill you, but you won’t become evil. You’re Aqua, you’ve never been evil.”

“Terra,” she whispered with fear, holding his face and peppering him with kisses as she breathed short and shallow, eventually hugging her arms to her sides. With one last gasp, the rest of Aqua fell away, only the darker, uninhibited Aqua remaining. “Terra,” she said again, and he hugged an arm around her shoulders. 

“How do you feel?” he asked, and her eyes were wide when they met his, bright yellow. Just like his. 

“I feel… okay,” she said carefully. “I’m not sure.” 

“Evil?” he joked and she scoffed, glaring at him. 

“That  _ isn’t _ funny,” she huffed and he gave a soft laugh.

“That’s the Aqua I know.” 

He stood, raising a hand, palm out, and focused on the Castle that Never Was. A far easier task than finding Aqua in the endless realm of darkness, so the corridor came quickly, wisps forming the gateway between realms as Aqua clung to his arm. “That’s… the way out,” she breathed.

“It is.” 

“That’s- Terra, you’re-?” she laughed softly, starting to cry, black tears running down her face. “Terra, you’re taking me home?” 

If he’d had a heart, he would’ve felt it break. “Yes, Aqua. We’re going home.”

* * *

They emerged from the corridor into Xemnas’s quarters, and he let go of her hand as he began to find clothes to dress into. 

“It’s all white, like the place I turned Departure into,” she frowned, running her fingers over the windowsill. “Oh!” 

He paused, halfway undressed, to see her looking out the window, up into the night sky, her eyes glittering with the light of “Kingdom Hearts,” he nodded, and she gave him a glance, eyes meeting his before flicking down to his bare chest and back up. “Xehanort had used it to rip his heart out of his body and put it into…” He paused. “Into  _ my _ body. I’m going to use it to build myself a new heart entirely.” 

“A new heart,” she said softly, hand resting at her chest as she looked back up at the enormous construction. “You can do that?”

“I believe so,” he nodded, zipping up the hood to his cloak and handing one to her. She paused, taking it in her hands and turning it over.

“Isn’t this going to be too big for me?” she teased, tugging it onto her arms to find it was, surprisingly, the right fit. 

“I had… prepared for this possibility,” he admitted, grimacing. “You agreeing to come back, to stay.” 

“Terra,” she smiled softly, cocking her head in such a familiar, perfect way. It was that look he fell in love with. The colors were off, but she was still his Aqua. 

“I should show you around the castle,” he said softly, turning away from her and starting out the door as she followed behind. 

“Where are we?” she asked quietly before taking his hand. Part of him wanted to let go, to keep his appearance of superiority and dominance to the others, but Terra wouldn’t let him. He tightened his grip around hers, refusing to let go.

“It’s the World that Never Was,” he replied as she peeked into an open bedroom before matching pace with him again. “A half formed world on the edge of light and darkness, never fully realized.”

“That’s sad,” she replied and he frowned.

“Yes. I suppose it is.” 

They started toward the meeting hall and his blood froze as he heard laughter. “Aqua,” he said, and she smiled up at him. “There’s something important I need to explain to you before you see the others.” 

“What?” she laughed. “What could you-?”

“C’mon, Axel! It’s time to go out on missions!”

He watched her eyes go wide, pupils dilating as she spun, tearing her hand from his. “Aqua,  _ wait _ .” 

She rushed into the meeting hall, the other members of the organization freezing in their steps as she scanned them over, pausing on the boy, slowly making her way toward him. 

“Uh, h-hey, who’s-?” 

“Ventus,” she sobbed, pulling him into a hard hug, and the boy squeaked in surprise, blinking and holding his hands up. “Ventus, oh, god, Ven, I thought-? I didn’t think-?”

“Um, sorry, I don’t… I don’t know…?” 

Hesitantly, she pulled away and let him brush himself off as Terra came up beside her. 

“What’s wrong?” she whispered up at him. “What happened?” 

“I’m a being without a heart,” he explained. “Terra’s heart became my Heartless. The boy Ven’s heart is inside, healing, lost his heart as well, and he became… this. His Nobody.” 

“His Nobody…?” Aqua whispered as the boy gave her an odd look and returned to the taller redhead he’d been talking to. “So that’s not Ven.”

“As far as I’m aware, no,” he grimaced. “But… I am  _ trying _ to see if I can use him to bring Ven back.” She spun, looking up at him.

“How?” she demanded. 

“The science of the heart is something I’ve worked on for some time,” he frowned, cocking his head. “It’s confusing. But it may be possible to draw Ven’s heart out of Sora’s body and into this vessel. Roxas.” 

“I see,” she said softly. 

“It will take time, however,” he explained. “Vexen and Zexion and I may-” He paused, Aqua’s eyes going wide as a low gurgling, growling noise sounded. “Aqua,” he said slowly. “Are you hungry?”

“I-?” she blushed, laughing. “Y-yes, very. I haven’t eaten in… um…?” 

“Ten years, at least,” he confirmed and she deflated, nodding.

“R-right. Exactly.” She paused, her stomach growling again and she winced, holding it with one hand. “Yes. Food please.”

“Of course.” He raised a hand, opening a portal and stepped through, leading her behind him, ignoring the stares of the other Organization members. He’d get a chance to introduce her in time. They had a  _ lot _ of time, as much as they wanted. All the time in the world.

He tugged his hood up and she frowned, doing the same as he approached a diner in the small, orange town, demanding food and sliding a bag of munny across the counter. Aqua was silent while the food was made, eventually handing it off to him as the two sat at a table, starting to eat. 

“Is this our life now?” Aqua said softly and he gave her a look from beneath the hood, their eyes glittering yellow. Matching shades. “Meeting in clandestine worlds for food and then going back to that castle?” 

“We undergo missions,” he said quietly. “We go out and find Heartless to destroy, so that their hearts may return to our kingdom hearts. But… yes, it is relatively repetitive.” 

She grimaced, taking another bite and huffing, swallowing quickly. “This burger doesn’t taste right,” she said quietly and he frowned.

“What’s wrong with it? I’ll take it back.”

“It tastes… wrong, it’s just… bland,” she scowled, and he paused, locking in on her razor sharp incisors. 

“It’s not raw enough?” he suggested and her eyes sparkled even as she looked guilty. “I’ll get it fixed.” She didn’t have time to protest as he took it back up, exchanged it, and eventually sat back down, watching her dig in, this time more excitedly, and a bit more messy, rivulets of blood running down her chin. It was… confusing. 

“So we go out and fight Heartless?” she finally said, wiping at her mouth and meeting his eye. “It’s like with the Unversed, going from world to world, making sure people are safe?” 

“ _ We _ do not,” he replied, shaking his head. “On occasion, some of the other Organization members will join them on missions, but hunting the Heartless is the responsibility of Roxas and the p…” He frowned. “And  _ Xion _ .”

“Roxas and Xion,” Aqua said, frowning. “Roxas is the Ventus one, right?”

“Correct,” he nodded.

“And Xion… not the redhead?”

“No, no,” he laughed softly. “Xion is Roxas’s age. She’s… a special kind of Nobody. But the two of them wield keyblades, whereas we do not.”

“You-?” she blinked. “You don’t have a keyblade? Terra, what-?”

“I bequeathed it to the boy on the islands,” he said quietly. “Riku. I told him to protect his friend, Sora, and he did. When I… when  _ Xehanort _ released his heart from this body, creating myself and my Heartless counterpart, I was ‘killed’. I lost my keyblade. It’s moved onto Riku now.” 

“Oh, Terra,” she frowned, resting her hand on his arm and he grimaced, looking away. 

“It’s alright. We have Roxas and Xion to help us capture the hearts we need, and when Kingdom Hearts is completed, I’ll be able to have a keyblade once again.”

“I have mine, too,” she replied, holding out a hand. The glowing bubbles coalesced at her palm for a minute before becoming black, a dark version of their master’s blade forming in her hand as she looked at it wide eyed. 

"I suppose you do," he said slowly as she let it dissolve into wisps of smoke.

"I'm… Not used to this," she breathed, and he noticed she was shaking, taking her hand in his. “The darkness, it’s-? It’s like it’s eating away at me, Terra, it’s… it’s corroding my heart, I can  _ feel _ it…” 

He paused for a long moment, searching for the words, cupping both of her hands in his, his dwarfing hers as she shook softly. “You’re… strong, Aqua. Possibly the strongest person I’ve ever met. Your heart is brighter than any I’ve ever seen.” 

“Still?” she frowned, looking up at him from beneath the hood with amber eyes. “Are you positive?” 

“I am,” he nodded, tugging her hands closer, his thumb brushing against hers without thinking. He was a Nobody. Nobody didn’t feel things. 

And yet….

“Okay,” she breathed, closing her eyes. “Can we go back to the castle now?” 

“Of course,” he nodded, hesitantly pulling away and opening a portal, a few gasps and murmurs from townsfolk as they stepped through. 

She was shaking when they finally reached the castle, only Saïx leaning against the large windows, flipping through a report and glancing up as they arrived before turning back to the papers. A good subordinate. Not like those scheming at Castle Oblivion, thinking he didn’t notice. Requisitioning more resources, asking for Naminé’s presence. They honestly thought that they could get around  _ him? _ As if  _ he _ hadn’t already calculated for Sora’s presence, his defeat of the usurpers, with Axel’s help? Did they think he-

“Terra,” she said, her voice barely a whisper. He turned to see her hood down as she held her arms to her sides, shaking. “Can I lie down?”

“Y-yes, yes of course,” he said quickly, ignoring the look Saïx gave him as he rested a hand at the small of her back, leading her away from the meeting room. “We have spare bedrooms. As large as you want, I can find you one where you can lie down alone.”

“I don’t  _ want _ to be alone,” she replied, looking up at him. For a brief moment, he could almost see her, young and excitable, eyes as blue as her hair and cheeks red beneath her grin. Now she looked… scared, and smaller, and pale. He wasn’t sure if it was from the darkness or her fear-induced shaking. 

“What  _ do _ you want?” he asked, leading her forward. 

“I want to lie down… not… alone,” she frowned. “With you. Obviously.” 

“With… me,” he said carefully. 

“Obviously,” she added with a soft smile. 

“Right,” he chuckled. “Let’s…. Follow me.” 

She gently threaded her fingers with his, following as he led the two up a long flight of spiral stairs to his quarters, so much larger than the other rooms. Xehanort’s flair for the dramatic had never quite left him, unfortunately.

“You sleep here?” she smiled, crossing the living space to the large bed as he followed slowly behind. “Alone?”

“Most nights,” he teased and she shot him a confused look that slowly relaxed when she realized he was joking. 

“I didn’t think you could joke still,” she chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking up at him. “You’re so much older now. Your hair’s all gray.”

“That’s from the possession, actually,” he pointed out and she grinned, reaching up and brushing the strands from his face. 

“I don’t look like I’ve aged at all,” she continued wistfully. “But you look so, so old.”

“Hey,” he frowned. “I don’t look  _ that _ old.” Then, as she was laughing, “You may not look old, but you must have aged… so much.” 

Her laughing died down and she nodded, glancing down. “I did.” 

He watched her for a moment before resting his hand on her jaw, her fingers brushing against his. “You won’t have to anymore,” he assured her. “You’re here, safe. You’re… home. Or as home as this will be.” 

“It  _ is _ home,” she nodded, climbing up onto the bed and gesturing for him. He hesitated, unsure. “Please?” He closed his eyes, making his way to bed and lying beside her, arms at his side, facing the ceiling. “I was going to say you got so stiff, but you’ve always been like this, haven’t you?” she murmured against his shoulder, arm resting on his chest, sharp red fingertips brushing his chest through the robe. 

“Always been like what?”

“So… tense. So serious,” she hummed, her lips pressing against his arm as he went rigid. “See?”

“I-? I’m… you’re-?” 

“Hungry, still,” she frowned, tracing her fingers along his chest, up to his neck and back down. “The dark, I think.” She paused, looking up at him. “But I’m also home, Terra.”

“Even in this place? With these people you don’t know?” 

“ _ They _ don’t matter, Terra. Home isn’t here, or them. Home is you.”

He felt a hot blush reach up his neck. He knew Nobodies didn’t have emotions, but it almost,  _ almost _ felt like, with her, he could. “I’m home too, Aqua,” he replied. 

And for the first time in what felt like years, Terra felt like himself again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm not sure if I want to do anything more with this? I have the logistics of the whole au planned out with Nami being evil and how it would work out with Organization XIV + Aqua, but. Yeah idk if I'll write more  
> I'll probably write a follow-up chapter that's just. Smut? Just like really hardcore smut but for now it's just this


End file.
